White Noise
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: While watching Shark Week, Wally manages to pause on something that has him doubled over in some very manly giggles.


**The idea for this belongs solely to ****Adorable-pragmatism who submitted it to the Young Justice Headcanon blog. The submission was something along the lines of KF and Rob seeing Kaldur on one of the shark week shows and teasing him about it for a while. With Hannah coming over tomorrow, I figured I might as well. Let's hope I can actually get it done this time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea or the characters. Probably OOC.**

* * *

The kitchen was shrouded in an anxious silence as the timer went off and Megan pulled the cake out, resting it gingerly on the counter. The oven shut as soft as she could manage it, just the click of her turning the stove off breaking the silence before she turned her amber gaze nervously to Dick, a small smile holding over his lips from his seat at the counter.

The height the chair gave him automatically made it his throne, and the other four team members crowded around him nothing more than his court. He was the king of this kitchen, the connoisseur of cookery, eying the dish he was to judge with an already watering mouth.

"Bring it up here, Miss M," the ebony rested his elbows on the counter and interlaced his fingers, the prongs to his fork poking gently at his chin, "if you would."

The redhead paused, as if the words didn't translate to her, before curtly nodding and lifting the glass pan with her oven mitts. She was careful to not let it touch the fourteen year old's hoodie sleeves, sliding it close before jerking back and twirling her wrists to let the oven mitts disappear back as pale green flesh.

"Give him some space," she quietly urged Artemis, Conner and Kaldur, using her hand to usher them to her half of the counter.

The three took up a discretely quick pace until they rested beside Megan— Artemis to her left, Kaldur to her right and Conner behind her with his arms wound excitedly around her stomach. Four sets of eyes touched nervously to the Boy Wonder, breaths held as he lowered the fork to an edge and brought some fluff to his lips and blew carefully over it. The spices and cake alike stayed still on the metal until they were pulled past the teen's lips and swallowed.

Whether it was to be dramatic or just because he was trying to organize his thoughts on it, Dick stayed near painfully quiet for a good solid minute after, his fingers interlacing once more. Then, he nodded once.

"It's good," he gave a half-grin, chuckling at the relief in the team's face at the two simple words, "Maybe a little more paprika next time, but you've definitely got it down."

For good measure, he took a more generous bite before hopping down and offering the cake to the others with a broad sweep of his hand.

"All yours now," he invited, letting them pass with forks of their own before rinsing his off and sticking it in the dishwasher.

The brawl over the chairs was short-lived before they started on some chatter of their own, grinning and laughing amongst themselves. It was a basic exit-scene on the script in Dick's eyes, so he crossed over to the fridge and opened it, glancing along the shelves. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but whatever it was, it wasn't in there. What did he expect? A robot hand? Six pizzas with Wally's name scrawled over them? A broken remote controller?

It was just some regular snack food and ingredients, like eggs, milk and sandwich necessities. There were some water bottles in the back, one a glowing green and another a dirty red color, along with what looked like a jar of sun tea although he couldn't exactly see anyone there besides Megan actually wanting any. Maybe Kaldur to be nice. His hand touched to the door, just about ready to shut it, when a shout pierced the Cave.

"Robin!" it was frantic and from Wally's lips, followed by a rapid beat of hands to the couch's leather, "ROB! _ROBIN! ROOOOOOBIN! ROB!_"

Thinking his best friend was in trouble, Dick shut the refrigerator door and bolted fast enough across the floor to the living room that the couch clothes-lined him and ended up flipping him down onto the floor in front of the coffee table. With a grunt, he raised his eyes over his shades and froze at the paused image on the TV.

"Oh. My. God."

He glanced up at Wally with a slowly growing grin and in seconds, the two were doubled over in hysteric giggles, choking out, "No way!"s and similar statements of disbelief until they heard the rest of the team's worried tones cutting in through their shrieks of laughter.

"Guys, what's wrong?"

"Wally, what's going on?"

"Robin, is everything alright?"

"What's gotten into you two?"

All the two could manage was to point at the paused TV, almost instantly having Artemis giggling along with them.

According to the tag in the bottom right-hand corner, Wally had been watching a feature on Shark Week, also assured with the Angel shark crawling along a part of the ocean's shallower floor. The giggles came with the background where a distinguishable teen with dark skin and blonde hair was starting his ascent to the surface far above.

"Is that… Kaldur?" Conner squinted, leaning a bit closer over the couch back with the smallest hint of a smile.

"Does that shark have wings?" Megan had her priorities straight, staring in complete fascination at the stunning creature.

Kaldur stood stiff beside them, his eyes wide with a furrow to his brow. Artemis leaned over and set a straightened hand behind her head to imitate a shark's fin, nudging him lightly before slowly singing the Jaws theme song, earning further shrieks of laughter from the team's youngest members who now were both on the floor in heaps.

"I do not understand," the Atlantean took a cautious step back, not particularly liking that the blonde was following him with a growing grin. "I would appreciate it if I could have my space. Please… would you… would you… hey!"

In moments, the two blondes were in a giant game of tag, the downed duo tearing themselves from their giggle fest to join Artemis with improvised shark fins and louder choruses of the Jaws theme song, trying to hold it steady while they giggled.

"This is not fair! What did I do?" Kaldur sounded so distressed from confusion that the three broke step with their giggles, but they picked up their feet again and chased their leader in the direction of the dorms until they were muffled noises in the distance.

Megan and Conner were left alone and confused, exchanging a cautious glance before they simultaneously shrugged and both walked back into the kitchen to finish the cake.

* * *

**Apologies for it being dumb. **

**-F.J. III**


End file.
